Several different technologies exist for providing large-size displays of varying alpha-numeric and graphic images. Traditionally, matrixes composed of banks of lamps controlled by complex switching mechanisms have been employed to display such images. However, systems which use banks of lamps have limitations in terms of their color, image fidelity, and animation capacities. Further, these systems require substantial maintenance in order to replace the lamp bulbs which inevitably burn out during use. Electromechanical display signs which use shutters to pass or block light from fluorescent lamps have also come into widespread utilization. However, these displays generally operate too slowly to allow animation and do not provide color capabilities. Very large screen television sets have also been employed as signboards. However, the size, weight, power consumption, and cost of such television displays render these systems impractical for all but a few applications.